Little Miss Star
In Series * Little Miss Splendid: Both want to be noticed, have similar hairstyles and are famous. * Mr. Perfect: Both are blue and are perfect. Out of Series *Her Letterland counterpart is Quarrelsome Queen because they have orange hair. *Her Todd world counterpart is Stella because they both dream of being a star. *Her Wonderful World of Rojo counterpart is Rosa the Marketeer because they both dream of being a star. *Her Hotel Room Penguin counterpart is Starlina the Hamster because they have the word Star of their names. *Her Little Monsters counterpart is TV Trevor because they dream of being famous. *Her Beavis and Butthead counterpart is Beavis because they both have alter egos (I am Cornholio! I need T.P. for my bunghole.) *Her Harry Potter counterpart is the title character, because they are both famous. *Her other Harry Potter counterpart is Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, because once again they are both famous. *Her Fanboy and Chum Chum counterpart is Sigmund The Sorcerer, because they are both famous. *Her Street Fighter counterpart is Fei Long, because they are both famous. *Her Mortal Kombat counterpart is Johnny Cage, because they are both famous. *Her Total Drama counterpart is Dakota because they are both famous. *Her Sgt Frog counterpart is Sumomo because they are both famous. *Her Rainbow Brite counterpart is Indigo, because they are both famous. *Her Marvel Comics counterpart is Tony Stark/Iron Man, because they are both famous. *Her Alvin and the Chipmunks counterpart is Alvin because they are both celebrities. *Her Lalaloopsy counterpart is Harmony B. Sharp because they are both stars and can sing *Her Care Bear Cousins counterpart is Noble Heart Horse because they are both stars and can dance *Her Betty Boop counterpart is the titular character because they are both famous. *Her ARMS counterpart is Twintelle because they both are famous. *Her BFDI counterpart is Loser because they both have orange and are famous. *Her Railway Series counterpart is Flying Scotsman because they both are famous and have green. *Her Gilligan's Island counterpart is Ginger Grant because they are both famous. *Her the Numtums counterpart is Hobart/Numtum 9 because they both have blue and can dance. *Her Archie Series counterpart is Veronica Lodge because both have blue, green, orange, can dance and are famous. *Her Archie Series counterpart is Betty Cooper because both wear blue, green, orange, can dance and are famous. *Her Godzilla Series counterpart is the titular character because both are green, blue, orange and are famous. *Her Archie Series counterpart is Archie Andrews because both wear orange, blue, green, can dance and are famous. *Her Archie Series counterpart is Jughead Jones because both wear green, blue, orange, can dance and are famous. *Her Archie Series counterpart is Sabrina Spellman because both wear blue, green, orange, can dance and are famous. *Her Archie Series counterpart is Reggie Mantle because both wear green, blue, orange, can dance and tend to be famous. *Her Gamera counterpart is the titular character because both are blue and are famous. *Her King Kong counterpart is the titular character because both are famous. *Her Ultra Series counterpart is Gomora because both are famous. *Her My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic counterpart is Rarity because both are famous. *Her Railway Series counterpart is Thomas because both are blue and are famous. *Her Mothra Series counterpart is the titular character because both are blue and are famous. *Her Forbidden Planet counterpart is Robby The Robot because both are famous. Gallery Fei Long.jpg|Fei Long Johnny Cage (MK1).jpg|Johnny Cage Screenshot_20190711-135733_YouTube.jpg|Veronica Lodge Screenshot_20190713-160118_YouTube.jpg|Betty Cooper Archie_smile.jpg|Archie Andrews Sabrina_Spellman_Happy.jpg|Sabrina Spellman tumblr_okj031nQgk1r4pxhro3_250.png|Jughead Jones Screenshot_20190720-093111_Gallery.jpg|Reggie Mantle Godzilla-vs-Megalon-Goji-face.png|Godzilla viras2.jpg|Gamera gomora_2009_01.jpg|Gomora kingkong1976-2.jpg|King Kong 640px-Mothra_S.O.S.jpg|Mothra TrustThomas8.png|Thomas 10921A_1000x1000.jpg|Robby The Robot Rarity.png|Rarity Category:Main series